Fauverie
by mxndaddy
Summary: Insinuación MikaYuu. Reencarnación/SemiAU. ―… Esta vez, no dejaré que Yuu-chan se me escape ―murmuré, hipando, construyendo un sentimiento de alegría en mi ser―. De ser necesario, lo encerraré en una jaula para que nadie lo vea y me lo arrebate de mis manos.


Es mi primer escrito de Owari no Seraph, y se me hizo irresistible poner un Mika medio yandere. Simplemente hermoso.

Por cierto, _fauverie_ es en donde las fieras, o animales, se encuentran encerrados, ósease, las jaulas. Puede aplicarse tanto como en circos como en zoológicos. Y sí, estoy insinuando que Yuu es una fiera. Oh.

Y lamento cualquier error, como siempre digo, se me pasan quiera o no. También siento el Ooc, después de todo, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos...

 **Owari no Seraph no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Fauverie**

Capítulo único.

Fue en un tiempo lejano cuando tuve el dichoso sentimiento de ser feliz. Aquellos recuerdos los cuales siempre me sumergía sin darme cuenta, y reía por ellos. Todavía puedo saborear; el aroma del confort, a rosas, el ambiente alegre que complementaba todo y mis risas con las tuyas combinándose. Pero de un momento a otro, ya no estaban más; desaparecieron. Quise protegerte, pero no pude. También desee retenerte entre mis manos, pero tampoco logré cometer mi objetivo.

Siempre, siempre es un pero. Aquellas cosas que anhelé y no cumplí. Las heridas que quería sanar y que no era capaz de hacerlo, por la simple cobardía de esconderme con mi dolor. Así que, lo único que me permitía era llorar a moco tendido en la oscuridad de la pequeña casa que ya se veía como toda una pocilga. Cosa que menos me ayudaba. _No tenía idea de qué hacer._

"Vamos, ¿alguien puede ayudarme? A que deje atrás el desasosiego y consiga finalmente pararme. Abandonar la angustia y la duda, para no desampararme en mi búsqueda."

Sin embargo, de repente, apareció. Le pregunté, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, quién era. Es que su parecido era monstruoso, tanto que dentro de mí se habían producido unas especies de arcadas nerviosas. Hasta un tic. Caí de rodillas por su respuesta.

―Soy Yuichiro Amane ―y aún no podía salir de mi estupefacción cuando me extendió su mano, sonriente... Amable. Como siempre. Como si nunca hubiera desaparecido de mi vida; como si renacido, satisfecho, se encontrara de vuelta delante de mis ojos.

Tragué la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca y jugué con mis dedos. Él estaba expectante. Comprendí que quería saber mi nombre, a pesar de que lo tendría que conocer en lo más profundo de su corazón. No importa. Desvié mis ojos carmesíes a los suyos y sonreí, elevando levemente mis labios en una curvatura, mostrando mis dientes.

―Yo... ―mi voz salió más rasposa para mi gusto y tosí un poco para mejorarla― Mikaela Hyakuya, Yuu-chan ―agarré sus manos y las apreté contra las mías, sintiendo una calidez indescriptible en mi ser.

Y recordé. Aquella vez en la que Yuu-chan me dijo que las mariposas, en las orillas de los ríos, de las aguas, ellas llevaban las almas para que tengan una segunda oportunidad. Y no pude evitar pensar en él, pero que en cambio, era yo el que la estaba obteniendo, no al revés.

Iba a ser capaz de remendar el pasado. De olvidar cómo su estómago fue penetrado por una espada, una y otra vez, atravesándole el corazón repetidas veces, y de todas formas, sin tener compasión, lo tiraba desde el sexto piso hasta la tierra firme. Por supuesto que me quedé con Yuu-chan, llorando, pegado a su pecho, escuchando cómo su corazón latía más débil y su respiración se hacía más escasa con los segundos transcurridos. Y cuando sostuvo entre sus manos mi rostro y pronunció mi nombre, supe que todo se acabó por culpa de alguien. Por mi culpa. Por no protegerle lo suficiente. Y me lamenté, el hecho de no haberle vigilado minuciosamente como siempre lo hacía, de no haber ido rápidamente a su lado sin pensar en las consecuencias... Por no matar antes a la persona que hizo posible la muerte de mi querido y amado Yuu-chan.

No obstante, eso podía quedarse en el olvido ahora que tenía delante de mis ojos al verdadero Yuichiro Amane. No el de mis imaginaciones, el de mis sueños ni mucho menos el de mis memorias, sino el de la realidad. Que realmente estaba ahí, parado, mostrándome la brillante sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la oscuridad de la noche, junto a la luna, en la playa.

Lo abracé fuertemente, apoyándome en su hombro, dejando que las aguas contenidas de mis ojos anteriormente cristalizados, aguados, y ahora rojos por el llanto, se deslicen por mis pómulos. Yuu-chan no se movió. No se asustó. Simplemente acarició mis rubios cabellos, susurrando palabras de ánimo. Con ello mi corazón se estrujó más y la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Aún estaba roto por mi primera ―y última― pérdida que tuve de Yuu-chan, pero ahora... Ya no dejaría que ocurriera.

Lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

―... Esta vez, no dejaré que Yuu-chan se me escape ―murmuré, hipando, construyendo un sentimiento de alegría en mi ser―. De ser necesario, lo encerraré en una jaula para que nadie lo vea y me lo arrebate de mis manos.

Era consciente de que Yuu-chan podría asustarse con mis palabras y alejarse. Después de todo, ante sus ojos era un simple desconocido que se había puesto sensible al verlo. Sería normal que se alejase de mí, diciéndome repetidas veces _lo siento_ y echándose a correr lo más lejos de mí. Empero, Yuu-chan era y es Yuu-chan. Así que no hizo nada de lo que pensé. Sólo atrajo mi cabeza hacia su pecho, en donde su corazón daba una marcha un poco más rápida que la común.

―No te preocupes, Mika ―lo dijo a lo bajo, agachándose, en mi oído. Podía sentir su respiración en mi oreja, y aquello solamente me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero de buena manera.

Y creo que esas palabras fueron lo que necesitaba. Lo que quería escuchar. Entonces me acerqué más, si eso era posible, y por ello caímos en la arena, uno al lado del otro mientras el frío viento se colaba en mis ligeros abrigos cotidianos.

Yuu-chan inspiró y espiró, formando el vaho, haciendo más visible el hecho de que la temperatura estaba tenuemente más baja que antes. Y miró lo mismo que produjo, con un brillo en sus ojos. Supe que se emocionó al ver aquello. Reí. Lo viré. Hice la misma cosa que había hecho Yuu-chan antes y reímos juntos.

De nueva cuenta nuestras risas se mezclaban. Otra vez su aroma, a rosas, podía oler en él. Todo era más maravilloso a mi alrededor cuando Yuu-chan se encontraba cerca, quizás. No. No quizás, sino una absoluta afirmación.

Y pensé que parecíamos niños, en medio de una noche llena de estrellas con la luz de la luna más fuerte que de costumbre, soltando carcajadas por cualquier cosa que dijeramos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. También me pregunté qué opinaba Yuu-chan de todo esto. Si me recordaba o simplemente era su instinto, aquel que en su anterior vida siempre seguía.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando aquellos pensamientos de mí. Porque por ahora ―y nunca más― los necesitaría, ya que Yuu-chan es, prácticamente, mi vida. Y por supuesto que esta vez, como había dicho, no dejaría que se deshaga en frente de mis ojos, dando su último aliento de vida. En esta oportunidad no habría ninguna oportunidad de escape. Ya no. Sino que, Yuu-chan estaría a mi lado durante toda la eternidad.

Y escuché su voz, dulce, y me percaté de que de sus labios salía un agradable y reconfortante: Mika.

Reinicié otra vez mis pensamientos. Repetí que Yuu-chan se quedaría conmigo para siempre, quiera o no. Desee escapar o quedarse junto a mí. Que esta vez, lo encerraría para que nada de peligros se acerque a él.

... Ahora Yuu-chan ya no podía irse nunca jamás.


End file.
